gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice
DC vs. Sega is an upcoming crossover fighting game developed and published by Sega, in partnership with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and NetherRealm Studios. Plot While devising a plan to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman from the Sega Universe accidentally comes into contact with Lex Luthor from the DC Universe. Summoning the villains from their respective universes, they establish a fighting toournament with the intention from conquering both universes. It's up to the Justice League and Sega heroes to put a stop to Luthor and Eggman's plan before it's too late. Meanwhile, however, a mysterious figure comes accross the remains of a destroyed experiment and rebuilds it with the intention of destroying both universes. Characters DC #Superman (Clark Joseph "Kal-El" Kent) #Batman (Bruce Wayne) #Wonder Woman (Princess Diana of Themyscira) #Green Lantern (Harold "Hal" Jordan) #The Flash (Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen) #Shazam (William Joseph "Billy" Batson) #Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol) #Aquaman (Arthur "Orin Alton-Son" Curry) #Green Arrow (Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen) #Nightwing (Richard John "Dick" Grayson) #Raven (Rachel Roth) #Cyborg (Victor "Vic" Stone) #The Joker #Catwoman (Selina Kyle) #Deathstroke (Slade Joseph Wilson) #Doomsday #Bane #Harley Quinn (Harleen Francis Quinzel) #Solomon Grundy (Cyrus Gold) #Ares #(Thaal) Sinestro #Black Adam (Teth-Adam) #Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln) #Lobo #Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) #General Zod (Dru-Zod II) #Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) #Zatanna (Zatara) #Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Drake-Lance) #Red Tornado (John "Reddy" Smith) #Vixen (Mari Jiwe McCabe) #Etrigan (Jason Blood) #Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) #Captain Atom (Nathanial Christopher "Nate" Adam) #Krypto the Superdog #Booster Gold (Michael Jon Carter) #Copperhead #Dr. Polaris (Neal Emerson) #Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva) #Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) #Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) #Gypsy (Cynthia Mordeth) #Ocean Master (Orm Marius) #Dr. Fate (Khalid Ben-Hassin) #Rocket Red (Gavril Ivanovich) #Big Barda (Free) #Hawkman (Katar Hol) #Static (Vergil Ovid Hawkins) #Firestorm (Ronald "Ronnie" Roy Raymond) #The Creeper (Jack Ryder) #Gentleman Ghost (James Craddock) #Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) #Firefly (Ted Carson) #Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) #Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) #Robin (Timothy Jackson "Tim" Drake) #Starfire (Koriand'r) #Beast Boy (Garfield "Gar" Mark Logan) #Johan (Woodson) Hex #Plastic Man (Patrick O'Brian) #Vigilante (Dorian Chase) #Ra's al Ghul #Captain Cold (Leonard "Len" Snart) #Anarky (Lonnie Machin) #Clock King #Brainiac (Vril Dox) #Devastation #Poison Ivy (Pamela Lillian Isley) #Terra #The Riddler (Edward Nygma) #Mr. (Victor) Zsasz #Two-Face (Harvey Dent) #Steel (John Henry Irons) #Swamp Thing (Alec Holland) #Lady Shiva (Sandra Wu-San) #The Mad Hatter (Jervis Tetch) #(Alexander) "Lex" Luthor (Sub-Boss) #Darkseid (Uxas) (Final Boss) #Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) (Guest Character) Sega #Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) #Genghis Bahn III (Fighting Vipers) #Ulala (Space Channel 5) #Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) #Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Nights (Nights into Dreams...) #Bayonetta (Bayonetta) #Amigo (Samba de Amigo) #AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) #Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) #Shadow Yamato (Eternal Champion) #Beat (Jet Set Radio) #Jack Cayman (MadWorld) #Tillis (Buning Rangers) #Sam Gideon (Vanquish) #Gillius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) #Jeffry McWild (Virtua Fighter) #Arle Nadja (Modou Monogatari/''Puyo Puyo'') #Zobio (The House of the Dead) #Luke Custer (Altered Beast) #Joe Musashi (Shinobi) #Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) #Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars) #Zephyr (Rosonance of Fate) #Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter) #Ethan Thomas (Condemned) #Shou Amabane (Burning Rangers) #Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid/''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA'') #Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter) #Sir Tongara "Pepper" de Pepperochau III (Clockwork Knight) #Nagi Hojo (Last Bronx) #Rikiya Busujima (Zombie Revenge) #Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars) #B.D. Joe (Crazy Taxi) #Chomp (Dinosaur King) #Toma (Shining) #Josh (Rise of Nightmares) #Kurt Irving (Valkyria Chronicles) #Pudding (Space Channel 5) #Pengo (Pengo) #Aoi Umenokoji (Virtua Fighter) #Cyrille (Shining) #Prince Ali (Beyond Oasis) #Chaz Ashley (Phantasy Star) #Bruno Dellinger (Dynamite Cop) #Alis Landale (Phantasy Star) #Vashyron (Resonance of Fate) #Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Jacky Bryant (Virtua Fighter) #Ristar the Shooting Star (Ristar) #Ash (Hell Yeah! Wrath of the Dead Rabbit) #Kage-Maru (Virtua Fighter) #Thanatos (Eternal Champions) #Hotsuma (Shinobi) #Ranger X (Ranger X) #Keil Fluge (Panzer Dragoon) #Gum (Jet Set Radio) #Geila (Motor Raid) #Drachma (Skies of Arcadia) #Vectorman (Vectorman) #Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza) #Satan (Puyo Puyo) #Nakahara (Shinobi) #Tab (Jet Set Radio) #Bongo (Congo Bongo) #Zavok (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Aragon (Mystaria: The Realms of Lore) #MeeMee (Super Monkey Ball) #Lisa Kusanami (Last Bronx) #Reala (Nights into Dreams...) #Keith Raven (Wild Riders) #Rent-A-Hero (Rent-A-Hero) #Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd) #Bug (Bug!) #Grace (Fighting Vipers) #Blacker Baron (MadWorld) #Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Sub-Boss) #The Magician (The House of the Dead) (Final Boss) #Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) (Guest Character) Rivals #Superman vs. Akira #Batman vs. Bahn #Wonder Woman vs. Ulala #Green Lantern vs. Ryo #The Flash vs. Sonic #Shazam vs. Nights #Hawkgirl vs. Bayonetta #Aquaman vs. Amigo #Green Arrow vs. AiAi #Nightwing vs. Billy #Raven vs. Shadow #Cyborg vs. Beat #The Joker vs. Jack #Catwoman vs. Tillis #Deathstroke vs. Sam #Doomsday vs. Gillius #Bane vs. Jeffry #Harley Quinn vs. Arle #Solomon Grundy vs. Zobio #Ares vs. Luke #Sinestro vs. Joe #Black Adam vs. Vyse #Killer Frost vs. Sakura #Lobo vs. Zephyr #Batgirl vs. Pai #Zod vs. Ethan #Martian Manhunter vs. Shou #Zatanna vs. Hatsune Miku #Black Canary vs. Sarah #Red Tornado vs. Sir Pepper #Vixen vs. Nagi #Etrigan vs. Rikiya #Star Sapphire vs. Erica #Captain Atom vs. B.D. Joe #Krypto vs. Chomp #Booster Gold vs. Toma #Copperhead vs. Josh #Dr. Polaris vs. Kurt #Cheetah vs. Pudding #Mr. Freeze vs. Pengo #Supergirl vs. Aoi #Gypsy vs. Cyrille #Ocean Master vs. Prince Ali #Dr. Fate vs. Chaz #Rocket Red vs. Bruno #Big Barda vs. Alis #Hawkman vs. Vashyron #Static vs. Silver #Firestorm vs. Jacky #The Creeper vs. Ristar #Gentleman Ghost vs. Ash #Killer Croc vs. Kage-Maru #Firefly vs. Thanatos #Deadshot vs. Hotsuma #Scarecrow vs. Ranger X #Robin vs. Keil #Starfire vs. Gum #Beast Boy vs. Geila #Jonah Hex vs. Drachma #Plastic Man vs. Vectorman #Vigilante vs. Kazuma #Ra's al Ghul vs. Satan #Captain Cold vs. Nakahara #Anarky vs. Tab #Clock King vs. Bongo #Brainiac vs. Zavok #Devastation vs. Aragon #Poison Ivy vs. MeeMee #Terra vs. Lisa #The Riddler vs. Reala #Zsasz vs. Keith #Two-Face vs. Rent-A-Hero #Steel vs. Alex Kidd #Swamp Thing vs. Bug #Shiva vs. Grace #The Mad Hatter vs. Baron #Lex Luthor vs. Gillius #Dr. Eggman vs. The Joker #Darkseid vs. Sam #The Magician vs. Zatanna #Scorpion vs. Zobio #Ralph vs. Sinestro Stages As with the Virtua Fighter series, each character will have their own stage for Arcade Mode: DC #Fortress of Solitude (Superman) #Batcave (Batman) #Themyscira (Wonder Woman) #Green Lantern Corps. (Green Lantern) #Central City (The Flash) #Rock of Eternity (Shazam) #Thanagar (Hawkgirl) #Atlantis (Aquaman) #Star City (Green Arrow) #Haly's Circus (Nightwing) #Azarath (Raven) #Titans Tower (Cyborg) #Arkham Asylum (The Joker) #East End (Catwoman) #H.I.V.E. (Deathstroke) #Watch Tower (Doomsday) #Luchador Arena (Bane) #Carnival (Harley Quinn) #Slaughter Swamp (Solomon Grundy) #Olympus (Ares) #Sinestro Corps. (Sinestro) # Hall of Doom (Black Adam) Sega #Statues (Akira) #Serpent's Cage (Bahn) #Space Channel 5 (Ulala) #Yokosuka (Ryo) #Seaside Hill (Sonic) #Nightopia (Nights) #Vigrid (Bayonetta) #Sunshine Tour (Amigo) #Jungle Island (AiAi) #Morning Land (Billy) #1993 A.D. (Shadow) #Shibuya-cho (Beat) #Varrigan City (Jack) #Fallen Angel (Tillis) #DARPA (Sam) #Yuria (Gillius) #Island (Jeffry) #Arle's School (Arle) #Curien Mansion (Zobio) #The City of Dis (Luke) #Golden Palace (Joe) # Arcadia (Vyse) Voices Music *Opening Theme: "Quake" by Balance & Composure Category:Fighting Category:Crossover Category:DC Universe Category:Sega Category:"T" rated